New synthetic methods involving organocuprates are being developed for the regiospecific and stereospecific introduction of bis-alkylating functionality. The reactions studied to date are being applied to the synthesis of modified steroids, prostanoids and certain heterocyclic systems that will bear reactive epoxyacrylate, hydroxymethylacrylate, and masked ketoacrylate units. The objective of this project is to develop more subtle aklylating agents that rely on the transport properties of known drugs or natural products for their localization in specific organs.